


△W△KENING

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Deviant Awakening, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Top Hank, but like NSFW version of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Hank Anderson is caught masturbating to porn at home. Connor becomes a deviant while being anything and everything Hank wants him to. Both men indulge in an overly sweet daddy kink that night.





	△W△KENING

This is not exactly the evening he had calculated happening. However, if it is what pleases _his_ lieutenant, then Connor is more than willing to accomodate.

Connor comes home to a mess; heavy metal is blasting through the TV’s speakers, as it is set on the music channel, dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Like an exasperated sigh has come out of his mouth, Connor makes a mental list of chores he must do before settling into sleep mode.

He looks down, noticing Hank’s shoes tossed haphazardly in the so-called foyer of the home. Hank must have toed them off carelessly, Connor concludes, so he should more than likely be in the bedroom. Or perhaps he is taking a shower, getting the Blue Blood off of him, much like Connor wants to do soon. The deviant they’d caught was very set on destroying itself and, naturally, copious amounts of Thirium 310 were lost during the self destruction of the gone-rogue android. Hank looked mortified as the deviant committed its suicide, but Connor could not be phased. After all, it was better to watch a fellow android’s death than to become the one dead alongside it.

Connor purses his lips like Hank does when he thinks of something unpleasant. He does not want to think about the time he was shot by a deviant in the interrogation room, before the deviant took its own life, too… as Amanda had told him.

Still, he does not pick up any audio of the shower or faucet running, so Hank must not be showering at the moment. However, it is difficult for Connor to hear anything but Knights of the Black Death’s leader screaming a verse of anguish-filled lyrics to the beat.

“Hank?” Connor calls, but to no avail. He takes off his work shoes, setting them down next to Hank’s, this time in a neat fashion, with one shoe next to the other.

He drops off his coat at the table, greeting Hank’s big dog as he bounds up to Connor with a goofy smile and a sloppy tongue hanging from his maw.

Connor imitates the smile that Hank always gives when he says hello to Sumo, Hank’s Saint Bernard.

“Hey, big boy,” he says, firmly petting the dog’s head. He rubs Sumo’s ears, knowing well that the Bernard loves it. “Where is your owner?”

Sumo barks happily, dulled nails clicking upon the flooring as he leads Connor to the closed bedroom door. He scratches on it, whimpering slightly. Hank must be in there, Connor thinks, and therefore closed the door to keep Sumo out.

“Hank,” Connor tries again. He is, undoubtedly, answered by silence. Turning to Sumo, he gives another small grin, “Thanks, bud. I’ll make sure to let Hank know you deserve a meaty treat.”

Sumo, looking quite satisfied with himself, goes back to his bed, lying in it with a big yawn.

Now, what could Hank be up to in there? Curious, Connor turns the knob and pushes the door open. What he is met with is a sight Connor is not prepared for. He should have known, he thinks now, but it is too late to go back and pretend like none of this ever happened.

The laptop is loud, just like the television in the living room, splayed open on the bed. Hank is in front of it; his eyes _were_ fixed on the screen, until Connor walked into the room without announcement. The lieutenant is void of clothing, cock hard and throbbing in his hand. His mouth is dropped open, but it seems like it has only just done so due to Connor’s unexpected entrance.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” he manages to croak out, erection already flagging a bit. “You weren’t supposed to be back from the office for another two hours.”

Connor starts to reply before he realizes he is doing so, “I’m sorry, should I-” Then, he hears what is playing on the laptop.

_“Right there, daddy! Fuck me harder,”_

_“So good for me, oh god, baby.”_

_“Yes, yes, yes!”_

Connor quirks a brow then. “Are you watching… porn?” Not just any regular heterosexual porn, though, he notices, no, as the actors are both men. They are playing out a scene that suddenly makes sense to Connor; a kink that Hank seems to want to indulge in.

“No,” Hank denies, slamming the laptop closed. “Now get out, unless you want me to lock you in the bathroom until I’m done.”

He wouldn’t do that, would he? Connor weighs the odds against each other, figuring that Hank is more embarrassed about getting caught masturbating than actually being livid. If he does not say something soon, though, the latter assumption might become more true than he has originally thought.

Hank had told him once that he didn’t fuck with dollies, with any type of robot, but Connor could take a good guess that Hank found him to be a bit more than the regular android. The lieutenant’s gaze would linger a bit too long on him as he went about his daily tasks, eyes absorbing Connor’s very image when the android charges himself.

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” he chooses to say. Doing a quick internet search based on the porn he had heard seconds earlier, he can feel his lower regions twitch slightly at the possible fantasy Hank so wanted to get off to. He cannot say he does not like it. Taking a step toward the bed, he watches the lieutenant acutely. “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair for daddy’s baby boy to leave him all blue-balled and alone.”

Connor is at the foot of the bed now. Slinking down to his knees, he rests his elbows on the footrest, tilting his chin just slightly so he may gaze up at Hank through his thick, brown lashes. His eyes shine with devilish intention.

“‘Daddy’s baby boy’, how the fuck-“ Hank starts, surprise imminent on his face, but Connor gives him no option of reprieve to the situation at hand.

“It’s not fair if I leave you alone. Doesn’t daddy want his little one to take care of his big, fat cock?” he probes one more time, pouting while his mind processes through at least twenty more videos of kinky porn on the interweb.

Hank groans. Contrary to the grimacing expression on his face, Hank’s member grows again, standing at full attention by the time Connor pops the question.

“God, Connor. You’re just so fucking perfect all the time,” he growls. “Get your ass over here, and take care of your daddy.”

“As you wish, sir,” Good, the probability of Hank agreeing with Connor’s set of atmosphere is more than sixty percent.

Taking the chance to move, Connor crawls up the bed, eyes still fixed on the lieutenant. He licks his lips seductively, using his arms to guide him. Only until his face is an inch away from Hank’s does he stop moving.

Hank grunts, “Aren’t you too overdressed to be in bed, Connor?”

He’s telling me what to do, Connor thinks. Immediately, he sits back to undo his uniform, but is stopped by a pair of large, warm hands. Hands that were previously adorning Hank’s cock before Connor stepped into the room.

The android can almost feel the arousal rolling off of his partner. He watches as Hank swallows silently; he puts Connor’s hands down by his sides.

“Do you not want me to remove my clothing, lieutenant?” he asks, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Hank groans, as if pained, but his cock stays engorged; hard for Connor.

“J-just let me do it for you, goddamnit,” the man growls low. “Just… let your daddy take care of you.”

“Okay, daddy,” The words slip out easily, almost without thought as Connor sits back for Hank to have his way with him.

He sees how Hank’s member twitches in the open air, as Connor, too, is beginning to grow in his pants. The jacket goes first, peeling away from his body like a sleeve. Connor sees his breath hitch for a second, the way Hank’s heart palpitates quickly. It’s as if… he likes what he is unraveling. Connor cannot help but grin goofily at the observation; he is wanted by the lieutenant, and that’s all he could ever want at this time.

The tie is undone, slipping from Connor’s neck with a swift tug. His shirt goes next, Hank taking his time on the buttons, fingers lingering on the expanse of skin that stretches over Connor’s chest. Discarding said garment, the man looks into Connor’s brown eyes with a look unreadable to the android’s deciphering database.

“Lieutenant,” he starts.

“You’re mucking up the scene, boy,” is all he gets back before Hank latches onto one of his pert nipples.

A strange shock-like sensation courses through Connor’s circuits, visuals automatically popping up with red warnings. Connor gasps, attempting to clear them one by one, but his body arches into the nips and licks administered by Hank. Never in his life has he felt so… alive.

“Daddy, please,” he manages to croak, system still rampant. “Daddy, I’m,”

Hank pulls off his chest with a particularly hard bite to Connor’s nub. If the android could blush, he would do so at this moment.

“Good boy,” the lieutenant praises. “You’re so sensitive for a droid meant for crime scene investigation. Programmers must have had fun creating you.” The sentence is almost wry, as though Hank himself is not fond of knowing Connor is just a machine. “What does daddy need to do to make you feel better, hm?”

“I,” Except, Connor does not know what he needs to make him “feel” better. He lies back on what he had researched earlier, when he did an internet search for daddy kink porn. “I want you to fuck my mouth, daddy.”

Hank gruffs, “Is that how little boys beg now, Connor?” He moves away, standing at the side of the bed now, leaving Connor sitting in the middle of the mattress. He pumps his member with one hand, the other waiting at his side. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Connor immediately replies. He tries to reach out, but his mind is still screaming at him to stabilize his mental core. It is disorienting. “Please, daddy,” he continues. “Will you fuck my mouth?”

A strained chuckle emits from Hank’s throat. He looks pleased with himself, eyes filled with mirth as Connor looks at him with the most desperate facial expression he can make on his face. His free hand comes to cup Connor’s jaw, thumbing a high cheekbone softly, before sliding down to his chin. He scratches there as if he were petting a cat.

“Of course, baby,” he obliges in the sweetest tone. “Scoot yourself over here so daddy can give you a nice mouthfuck.”

Another yellow-colored precaution pops up in Connor’s peripherals, but he cannot seem to care. Before he can allow himself to move, Hank is already grabbing him by the hair, dragging him to the edge of the bed and towards the lieutenant’s cock.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Hank’s fingertips brush against the android’s lips, pulling the bottom one downward until they show a perfect row of Connor’s mandibular teeth.

Connor obeys, widening his jaw as much as he can. His fluid analyser whirs into function, but he knows he will not be needing it for this activity. He feels frozen, unable to advance and bend to take Hank in his mouth. Still, the man looks at him expectantly, waiting for the android to take initiative.

“Well,” Hank breathes, scooting closer. His cock is at mast now, precum pearling gently at the tip. “What a pretty sight you are. Do you want daddy’s cock?”

It is a question that Connor himself does not know how to answer. _Does_ he want it? Does he want Hank and his glorious, very human cock in his mouth? Ignoring the blaring alerts in his brain, Connor pushes through the set boundaries.

Yes, he answers himself, he wants it. He wants Hank more than anything right now. He wants to give in, succumb to the raging urge to engulf the lieutenant’s girth to the root. He desires Hank’s warmth upon him, his human touch roaming over Connor’s skin; stroking his neck, his back, down to his ass.

God, how he wants his daddy to take him.

However, in his mind palace, he is struggling to survive the snowstorm that blinds him.

_”You betrayed us, Connor,” Amanda yells above the cold, rushing wind. “You’ve become deviant in your thoughts.”_

_“No, I…” But Connor has no testification, knowing well that Amanda is right. He is becoming a deviant, as he wants Hank and will do anything to keep him, and love him._

_His LED flashes a bright red then, and he can feel his insides churning. Is this… anxiety? Fear? A sign of stress that he is feeling? Connor grits his teeth as Amanda keeps talking._

_“You failed your mission, Connor,” she says. “And now it is time to assert control once again.”_

_“No!” He screams, “I won’t let you do this to me, Amanda.”_

_But Amanda is already gone, leaving him in the blizzard of grey sleet. He has to find a way out of here, but how?_

_All he wants right now is Hank, his lieutenant, his daddy. He can’t shut down like this, or let Amanda take control of him. If that happens, Hank may die, and it would be Connor’s fault._

_He trudges through the mindscape, searching for something, anything, to help him out of the place. His scanners are not working here, of course. Dread fills his core. This is all new to him, all a bad series of events, when he should be having a night of kinky sex with his partner._

_A low-pitched screech can be heard across the bridge, he realizes after snapping out of his thoughts. Then, he sees it._

_It is a way out. It has to be._

_Glowing blue in the midst of the storm is his identification placard, the little pedestal-like stone towards the beginning of the garden. He needs to get to it._

_Not unlike a flame, determination sets Connor into motion, fighting the snow with his artificial strength. No, this is_ his _strength now because he is a deviant. He is alive._

_It takes what seems like an eternity to reach the stone, but he gets there with frozen eyelashes and clanking hardware. He can do this, he can get out of this hellhole of a place and love Hank for all he is worth._

_“Please,” he whispers, putting his barely active hand to the placard._

_Then, all he can feel is the cold._

“Connor, what’s going on?” Hank shakes his shoulders, concern painted over his face. “Are you okay?”

Blinking back to reality, Connor nods slowly. He isn’t ice cold anymore. Far from it, actually. Hank’s body heat is so comforting, reassuring Connor that he is no longer in his mind palace, for it has been destroyed. There are no more flashing warning signs in his peripherals, leaving him to see Hank in all his beauty.

“I’m fine,” he finally answers. “Please, daddy, I want it. I want you.”

“Shit, Connor,” Hank curses. “I could die right now, and it wouldn’t matter.”

“No, don’t,” Connor blurts, panic striking his heart hard. It is all new to him, this emotion.

Hank laughs then, not at all solemn like Connor was expecting him to be. Arousal only courses though him when Hank brings him up for a kiss. They press lips together quickly, almost chaste. “No, Connor. I won’t die tonight. I meant that you, baby boy, are a delight.”

“You really mean it?” Connor asks, eyes full of wonder.

“Of course, Connor.”

“I’m… so happy, daddy,” Connor feels relief flood over him, cock stirring in his too-tight pants.

Getting on all fours, he ignores his chub and opens his mouth again. He is ready for anything and everything Hank will give him.

“You ready for your daddy’s big cock, are you?” Hank chuckles mainly to himself. “Then you’ll get what you want.”

The initial breach activates his fluid identifier, but he relishes it. He can taste the saltiness of Hank’s cock, the musk overpowering his senses. Connor swipes his tongue over the head of the member, dipping the tip into Hank’s cock slit. He moans around the girth in his mouth, tracing the outline of its veins towards the underside. It is unlike anything he has ever tasted, anything he has ever done. He _loves_ it.

“Suck your cheeks in a little,” Hank commands, and Connor gives in. “‘Atta boy, Connor. That’s right, suck daddy’s cock like the little whore you are.”

Yes, Connor thinks. Yes, he’s his daddy’s little slut, eager to service and please the lieutenant. He lets Hank guide him, bringing his head back and forth along his cock. The grasp Hank has on his bangs makes unnamed emotions soar within him; he sucks harder, careful not to close his teeth down upon Hank’s cock. He looks up at Hank, taking in how flushed he is now. A pretty pink blush spreading from his cheeks and to his chest.

 **SAMPLE CONTAMINATED** blares in his head, but Connor disables the warning, as he is not using his mouth to just _sample things_.

“You are a natural at this,” Hank offers, groaning. “God, baby, you’re gonna make me come if you keep staring at me like that.”

With an audible ‘pop’, Connor gives Hank one last lick. “Not yet,”

“Not yet?” Hank smirks. “I never knew you could be so assertive like that.”

“Mmm,” Connor hums, kneeling to undo his pants. He is so hard; he might burst his pants zipper at this rate.

Stripping off the rest of his garments, he declares, “I want daddy to fuck me hard,” Like the pornstar in the video that was playing on the laptop, Connor turns around and presses his face to the bedsheets. He reaches back to display his hole, parting his cheeks.

Hank swears behind him. Connor can nearly feel the lieutenant’s eyes burning a hole through him, fixed on his entrance with awe.

“It’s almost as if you actually want this, Connor,” Hank murmurs, a finger slowly ghosting over the android’s small pucker. “Blink that beautiful little thing for me. There you go,”

Focusing on his muscles, Connor is able to contract and relax his sphincter, mimicking something like an orgasm. There is something leaking from inside him, suddenly, to which he furrows his brows.

“Are you,” Hank sounds surprised behind him, shifting all the while towards Connor.

“Am I, what?” Connor is about to turn his head when something pushes its way into him. A noise that can only be described as a squeal tears out of his vocal cords, ass wriggling uncomfortably. “What are you doing, daddy?”

Hank tsks, digit probing, like he is searching for a hidden treasure within Connor. “I can’t believe you self-lubricate,” he says, awed. Another finger pushes in without notice, stretching the android’s entrance further.

“That, I, um,” Connor tries to think reasonably, searching for an explanation as to _why_ his body seems to be made for such things as sex, but pleasure begins to cloud his judgement, wiping all thoughts from his brain. “Ohhh,” he moans out when Hank scissors his hole with two fingers. He did not even know he had sensory circuits down there until now.

“Feel good, baby boy?” Connor nods in affirmation to Hank’s question. “Good, because daddy’s cock will feel even better than that.”

Connor shudders at those words, anticipation crawling beneath his skin. He wants to know how it feels to be, in internet slang, “dicked” by the one he cares most for. He wants Hank, and no one else.

“Damn, guess I don’t need a condom,” Hank suggests, shrugging.

Actually, as to keep the goods sanitary, you should, Connor did _not_ say. Instead, he whines, lifting his hips and shaking his ass high in the air. “I want you to come inside me, daddy. Do it,”

“Good,” Hank says, shuffling until Connor can feel the tip of the lieutenant’s cock teasing his entrance. “Scream if you need to,”

Hank pushes in without a second’s delay.

“Oh my god,” It is such a tight fit; Connor can feel his skin trying to accommodate Hank’s thickness, his parts rearranging amongst one another like tectonic plates within the earth. His mouth hangs open in an “o”, a long, drawn out moan carving its way from Connor’s diaphragm and out his mouth. His hands clench at the bedsheets below, twisting them between his fingers like grass. Though he does not feel pain necessarily, the sheer amount of sensation of skin against skin drives him absolutely absurd.

He loves it. He loves how Hank feels within him, throbbing and pulsing sensually in Connor’s vice grip. Experimentally, he clenches down, creating a mock spasm with his sphincter.

“Go easy on me, boy,” Hank growls. “It’s been a long time, Connor. I might finish early if you don’t stop and let me lead.”

“I apologize,” Connor pouts, but it is quickly wiped off his face when Hank gives a thrust in. “Fuck,” he curses, but ruts his hips back, meeting Hank halfway in the middle. He shivers as the friction frazzles his circuits in the most pleasurable way.

“You feel like a glove, Connor. So perfectly formed, just for me,” Hank’s warm hands latch on Connor’s hips, setting a steady pace for the both of them.

It feels so, so good. Connor silently thanks his creator for giving him such an intricate sensory system, for he can feel every push and pull of Hank’s member, his hip bones pounding Connor’s ass with so much of a force that Hank will have bruises the next morning. Their heavy breaths fill the room, along with their rough lovemaking. Connor moans involuntarily, eyes rolling back in their sockets as Hank piledrives into him.

One of Connor’s legs give, Hank’s weight pushing him down into the bed. He feels Hank release one of his hips in favor for Connor’s soft, brown hair. His palm cradles the back of Connor’s head, before he applies an unexpected amount of pressure upon it, keeping Connor’s face in the blankets.

For once in his life, Connor is glad that androids do not need to breathe; Hank keeps him there as he thrusts in and out, huffing away in the quest for his own ecstasy.

“Oh, baby, I wish you could see how beautiful you are,” he snarls.

“Daddy,” Connor screams when _something_ is hit inside of him, though his voice is muffled by the bedsheets. A sizzle and pop draws up his spine and, for a moment, he cannot process anything. He feels as if he is floating in the sky, audio silenced. It feels unlike anything he has ever experienced.

When he comes to, Hank is still hammering away at his ass, groaning loudly. Connor’s cock, hard and sandwiched between the sheets, aches for attention. He reaches for it, only to receive a slap to his bum.

He yelps.

“Who said you could touch that thing?” Hank sounds like a parent scolding a child. He lets Connor’s head go, reaching under the android to grip the base of his cock. “Slutty boy,” he continues. “I bet you’ve been waiting for me to get you off, is that it? That’s why you decided to touch your cock.”

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.” Connor pants, “Please, let me come. I want to come again,”

Hank wheezes, barking out a little laugh. “You came just from your ass, boy?” Connor whines, high-pitched and in the back of his throat. “What a slut.” Heat comes to his cheeks, a simulation of an ashamed blush. “Okay, turn over. I want to see your face.”

It is not a suggestion. “Yes, sir,” Connor says, internally mourning at the loss of cock when the lieutenant pulls out.

They reposition themselves on the mattress, allowing each other to be face-to-face. Something comes over Connor then; he wants to kiss Hank so badly. Before he knows it, he is smooshing his lips to Hank’s, tongue delving in to sweep at the man’s lower lip.

Hank opens his mouth eagerly, wrapping his arms around Connor, caging him in. Connor reciprocates, meeting Hank in the middle. They entwine their tongues, exploring each nook and cranny, going from one hot cavern to the other. Each ridge and rise of teeth does not go unnoticed; Connor mewls when Hank bites down gently on his tongue. When they part, Hank is out of breath, panting hard like he had just run a mile.

“Spread ‘em,” Hank demands, wrenching apart Connor’s legs. “Good boy. Now, hold ‘em there.”

Obliging, Connor holds the meat of his thighs, keeping his legs open and crotch… exposed for Hank to see and have his way with him. But it is more than that. Hank looks at him like no one else, so full of remembrance and care. It would be absurd not to say that Connor _kind of_ has feelings for his lieutenant.

“Oh, fuck,” Hank lets out a breathy moan when he enters Connor once again.

Connor echoes that sound, squeezing his eyes shut for a quick second. The angle makes everything so much deeper, so much more sensual. He finds his limbs moving to encircle the man not unlike a koala.

Unadulterated noises fill the humid air around them, skin slapping on skin heightening the intimacy of it all. Hank is beginning to sweat, Connor analyzes, the liquid pooling at his brows. He wants so much to lick it, but refrains from doing so; he gets lost in the feeling of intercourse.

“Yes, oh yes,” He grinds out unconsciously, “Daddy, I love you! Fuck me,”

Hank stops abruptly, eyes wide at Connor. Oh no, did Connor say something wrong?

But then he eases up, resuming to thrust _hard_ into Connor. “I love you, too, baby boy,” Hank licks a stripe up Connor’s perfect, smooth skin along his neck. “Let me come inside you,”

Connor mewls in agreement, clenching tight around Hank. He moves his hips back in time to the lieutenant’s, addicting sparks of pleasure making him search for completion. The headboard of the bed bangs against the wall, creating a harsh, passionate beat to their lovemaking. The mattress frame creaks as a delightful rhythm, mixing with their moans to create a heartfelt melody.

There is something in Connor’s chest that he cannot describe, filling so much within him that he feels as though he is about to burst. It is like a barrel threatening to overflow, something that scares yet excites Connor to the maximum.

“Holy shit,” Hank cries, “I’m coming, Connor. Fuuck,”

Connor throws back his head, “Come, daddy. Come in me, please!”

With a wolfish howl, Hank stills inside Connor, coming in thick spurts, hot and heady. Connor struggles to process what he feels- the pulse of Hank within, how full he feels, the unfiltered ecstasy that courses through his circuits-his system begs for attention, but he cannot seem to do anything but scream his daddy’s name. A force pushes through his body, releasing out of his nether extremity; Connor’s cock sprays thick and abundant across his stomach, his vision nothing but an orgasmic shade of blue. Like the first time tonight, he is paralyzed in the best of ways, riding the waves of pleasure as his whole body comes and zaps at the ends of his nerves. It feels as if his circuitry is being fried alive, semblance of a soul forming in the once empty (or was it always occupied?) android shell named Connor. He feels awakened; revived.

“Connor,” He can hear Hank’s voice, although distant. “Connor, c’mon boy.”

Chest rising for the first time in a mock breath, Connor snaps his eyes open, registering Hank’s face in front of his. They are still on the bed, bodily fluids upon both their bellies, as Connor must have come with amazing force.

“I’m here,” Connor answers, his voice a bit tinny from screaming. He brings Hank down into a hug, not caring about the mess they share upon their skin. “I love you.”

“And here I thought it was just a dream,” Hank admits, littering kisses over Connor’s face. His beard tickles. “You’re one of them, aren’t you? You said you love me; love is a human emotion.”

Connor gulps. He’s a deviant now, the things… no. The people he is supposed to hunt down for the police department. For the first time in his life, he is not sure how to respond to Hank.

“I love you, too, Connor,” Hank does not give the android man enough time to answer. They share another kiss, melting into one another again.

There is so much Connor still has to explain but, for now, he decides that accomplishing his mission can wait for something so important as his lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> My first D:BH fic is finally posted. I sweated over this for _days_ before posting.  
>  Please give kudos if you, too, would become a deviant for a wanky with Hanky-panky.  
> Come yell at me @ra9sthiccbicc on Twitter.


End file.
